Professor Professor
Professor Professor is a brilliant scientist from Germany and U.Z.Z.'s head of technology. He is one of the main characters and one of the long-time members of U.Z.Z. Legacy Professor Professor is in charge of making weapons for the other agents to use, such as the skybikes which are the only inventions that have to of yet blown up on anybody (as of yet). Whenever he introduces a new invention, he usually (if not always) claims it to be "totally untested and highly dangerous". Back on his student days, he used to be lab partners Doctor Doctor. A running gag is that he seems to have a deep concern for the livelihood of Victor in and that always asks whether or not he's still alive, to Victor's dismay. Personality Professor Professor can easily described as a mad scientist but with a child-like attitude. Though concerned for his friends, he's always able to find the bright side of situations, and is rarely (if at all) depressed or upset which many people find very annoying. He's also considered immature for his age, and seems to act a lot like Victor (to a certain degree). Relationships Victor Volt-''' Victor is a very good friend of Professor Professor despite being victim to his test subjects for his inventions the majority of the time, and has rarely tested them out on Anita or Changed Daily. He shows concern for Victor while on their missions, and will always ask if he's "still alive?" during his missions, most of the time at a bad moment. Often times, he's the first to scold Victor whenever he causes trouble, even when he's not the one who caused it. '''Anita Knight- '''Anita is a very nice friend of Professor Professor. Unlike Victor, however, she dosen't so much approve of his maturity levels and his dangerous inventions. Despite this, she has a certain degree of respect for the mad-scientist. '''Changed Daily- '''Professor Professor and Changed Daily have a very close relationship as he's worked under Changed Daily longer than he's worked with Anita or Victor. They both have a good amount of respect for each other, and they both know several facts or truths that not even Victor or Anita know. '''Doctor Doctor-'' ''Professor Professor seems to have a very complicated relationship with Doctor Doctor. It has been revealed that he went to school with the woman, and was also revealed to have done several projects with her in "Attack of the Electric Toothbrush". It's been heavily hinted throughout the series that he at once dated her while still attending the Chronically Gifted, though whether not the feelings are mutual are also a mystery. They now share a very bitter rivalry towards each other often bickering with one another whenever they meet, albeit in a very childish manner. However, in The Z-Ray Goggles of Power, they are forced to work with one another in order to save the U.Z.Z base from being sucked into a giant purple hole, although Doctor Doctor ended betraying them in the last second. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes